Run New Kid, Just Run
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Alex is prone to jealous behaviors. Everyone knows that expect the new kid. Uh oh...
1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, but this idea was my own intellectual property and should not be copied without my permission.****

**Nick POV (The New Kid) **

"You just go down this hallway and then take left. You're locker should be on the left side." The guy pushed his thick, blacked frame glasses up the bridge of his nose. I smiled slightly and gave him a little wave.

"Thanks." I told him and then he was gone catching up to some guys at the end of the hall. I sighed and took the path he told me to take and sure enough there was my locker, nestled right between numbers 50 and 52. I spun my locker combination in easily and shoved all the books I didn't need in there. As soon as I shut my locker the bell rung and the hallway was full of people hurrying to get to class on time. I followed a small looking girl with a History book and sure enough she led my straight to the History hallway. After that finding my class was pretty easy considering there were only about 10 classrooms on one hallway. I walked into my class behind the rest of the kids and went straight to the teacher's desk.

"I'm new here." He smiled as he took some information down about me and sent me to a seat in the middle of the classroom. Right after the bell rung the teacher began taking attendance by looking at his seating chart. All my classes past in a blur and soon I found myself sitting in the lunchroom with some guys that I had met in some of my classes.

"Did you see her today? She look freaking hot in those jeans she had on." One of the guys, David I think his name was, commented to the guy across the table. The guy nodded appreciatively through the bite of his sandwich.

"You're telling me. Fuentes is one lucky guy." I couldn't resist asking.

"Who is Fuentes?" The table went silent and all the jaws hit the floor. David was the one to answer me though.

"_Alex Fuentes. _Tall, bandana, dark hair, tattoos…" He trailed off with his eyebrows raised.

"Nope, never heard of him." David shook his head sadly and muttered under his breath, "You will." What was that supposed to mean? I finished my lunch right as the bell rung and I followed the crowd to the last class of the day; Mrs. Peterson's Chemistry class. She didn't say much, but signed my slip, gave me a seat and told me to met her after class. I was glad she didn't mess around with introductions. I took a seat in one of the middle rows and waiting for class to start. People piled in the door, but only one girl held my attention. A tall, petite framed blond with bright green eyes and a toned body. Oh my god, I have got to get with that.

The whole class my foot bounced so when the bell rung and I moved with it so I could catch up to the blond and talk to her, but I had forgotten about Peterson. I was glancing at the clock the whole time she was talking to me and barley heard anything she said until she said I could go. I ran all the way to my locker and through all my books in, making sure to get all my homework. Closing my locker I ran to the doors that led out into the parking and was just about to hit the steps when David appeared beside. Good Lord, at this rate she will be gone.

"Can this wait? I am trying to met someone!" I asked anxiously finally spotting her across the lot standing beside a sliver Beemer, chatting with one of her friends. David raised his eyebrows amusedly.

"What someone? It's your first day." I shook my head and continued walking with David keeping pace beside me.

"A girl. I want to introduce myself."

"Who?" I remembered back to when Peterson did roll.

"Brittany." David grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to a sudden halt.

"Whoa! Hold that thought! Brittany? As in Brittany Ellis? Tall hot blond with the killer body?" He actually sounded shock.

"Yep that's her." He shook his head.

"You can't talk to her?" He glanced around as if he were making sure no one, or maybe someone, was listening to our conversation. I glanced at him and he was still looking around.

"Why? Are you two dating?" He laughed shortly and shook his head.

"Hardly but she is dating someone." I raised a brow.

"What's your point?" He looked up to the sky, took a deep breath and let go of my shoulder.

"Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." Then he was gone, leaving me to my business. I shook off what he said and made my way over to Brittany. He couldn't be serious. When I reached her I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention since she was looking through her purse.

"Hi." She turned slowly and gave me a small smile. Maybe she was scared. "I'm Nick." I held my hand to try and make her more comfortable. She shook it briefly before pulling back.

"Nice to meet you Nick. Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"Um, actually I just have a small question." I waved a hand as a sign to continue. "Are you busy Friday?" Her head snapped up making her perfume blend with the air. I took a deep breath. Hum, vanilla and coconut. She nodded her head and through her purse into her drivers seat.

"I do actually, but thanks for asking." Aw that's sweet. She is playing hard to get.

"You don't have to play hard to get baby." I reached out and tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it back and let out an snort.

"I'm not and I really do have plans now if you don't mind." She turned to get into her car and before I realized what I was doing I had grabbed her wrist and swung her to me. Right when I did another strong hand landed on me shoulder… hard. I slowly looked behind me and I couldn't stop the jolt of fear that ran through me at who stood there.

This was one of the guys that I had been warned to watch out for all day. Tattoos lined his arms and I could see some scars on his face, but the most dominant one was above his left eyebrow. He wore a bandana 0n his head that covered his head of black curls and his tanned fists were clenching and unclenching in anger. I gulped. This dude was a full fledged gang member. Actually, this was the main person that had been told to stay away from, but, like always, good luck has evaded me again. I need to get a rabbit's foot or something to keep with me. This was getting ridiculous.

Standing right behind me, or now, in front of me, was Alex Fuentes. Otherwise known as the person I was supposed to stay away from.

Of course they, my new friends, told me to stay away from his girlfriend too. You mess with her; you mess with him which is something I'd rather not do. So instead of showing him I was afraid I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. It wasn't like Brittany was his girlfriend anyway. She was white for crying out loud. Everyone knew that whites and Mexicans don't mix. Not here at least.

"Mind your own business." I spat and turned away. His hand tightened one my shoulder. Man, he has a strong grip. I wiggled uncomfortably, but he didn't let go.

"_Mi novia _is my business," He spat back and my eyes widened fractionally." and if you don't let her go right now you and me are going to have some problems. Got that _penjando?" _My glare faltered, but not for long.

"Well why you don't go tell that to the guy who is messing with your girlfriend because it obviously isn't me." I rolled my eyes and I was surprised when he chuckled. He pointed behind me where Brittany was looking from me to him.

"_Mi novia." _He stated. I shook my head irritability. I wish he would speak in a language I could actually understand. The conversation would actually go a lot faster if he did.

"What is that supposed to mean. Speak English to me." He smirked.

"_Mi novia _means girlfriend." I froze and let my head turn slowly to Brittany where she had a little smile on her face.

"He is kidding right?" I was meant to come out as a statement, but ended up a question instead. She shook her head and some blond locks fluttered down over her eyes.

"Nope he is serious." My hand fell away from her without my permission and I took a step away from her. I cleared my throat awkwardly. Then I straightened up and stood at my tallest. Why did he have the right to threaten me. No one had that right. With renewed energy I stepped closer and got right in his face make Brittany step back a step. Good thing. Didn't want her to get hurt when I beat his Mexican butt up.

"What's your problem man?" Alex stepped closer. I was so close that I could see how deep the scar above his brow was. Let me tell you… It was pretty freaking deep.

"You're my problem and the fact that you can't take a hint." I scoffed like I couldn't believe what he was saying. He licked his lips. Now we were so close our noses grazed each other.

"Well maybe your insecure about losing your girlfriend." I smirked when I saw a flash of anger run through his eyes. I found his weakness.

"Yeah that's it. I am scared to losing my girlfriend to some skinny white kid with no muscles." I glanced down and he smirked. I did have muscles. You couldn't see mine like you could see his, but they were there… somewhere. I didn't back down though. I shoved him away from me so hard he stumbled back into Brittany's car. He angrily shook himself and begin to stalk back towards it. I tensed myself for his blow, but it never come. Brittany gripped his forearm and a surge of jealously ripped through me when they rippled under her touch. Why couldn't mine do that?

"It's not wroth it." She told him quietly and they stared at each other for a long minute before he sighed and nodded. I smirked. He was so whipped. Right before he left he stalked over and got right in my face.

"If I find out you so much as glanced at her I'll make sure that your life is a living hell." He threat was real in his voice. He would do anything for her and it sent shivers down my spine. My adrenaline was fading and fear taking it's place. I nodded, stepped back and watched as he walked over to a black motorcycle and settled himself on it. The engine rumbled through the parking lot and he pulled away with Brittany's Beemer close behind. I sighed and walked to my own car.

Maybe some things are better left untouched. What Brittany and Alex have is obviously permanent. Time to grow up and accept, but boy, do I hate growing up.


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
